11ClaraRose - We Shouldn't Be Here
by wonderswift13
Summary: ((I am the worst at summaries, hopefully the fic is better than I describe it. Also AU; The Doctor and Rose never met again after Doomsday)) The TARDIS has locked on to Bad Wolf Bay, and she knows they shouldn't be here. Clara starts asking questions when someone unexpectedly turns up after having a feeling someone is waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Clara's POV

"You really are a madman!" I raised my voice over the sound of the struggling TARDIS engines, gripping onto the railings for my life, I was trying to put some humour into the tense atmospere, I could do nothing but watch as The Doctor frantically rushed around the console, talking to himself.

"I'm going to be a madman without a box if I can't fix this!" The Doctor raised his voice straight back at me, I could tell he immediatley regretted it, he looked at me, his eyes filled with apologies he didn't have time to say. I liked to think The Doctor thought of me as his Daughter, I wondered if he already had one, or two, or ten, maybe even a Son. I didn't know much about him apart from the fact that he was completely mad.

"Doctor, what do you mean? Is everything okay? Are we going to be okay?" I asked, panic beginning to set in, I hated feeling so scared, I felt weak, childish, I was a child compared to The Doctor, I was at least 1000 years younger than him, I suppose I'm practically a newborn to him.

"...And I'm hungry like the Wolf..." I whispered to myself, taking advice from someone I'd met a long time ago.

"We're going to be fine, It's the TARDIS that's not okay, but if the TARDIS isn't okay, then I'm not" The Doctor said hurring around the console, smashing at keys and pulling levers, I always wanted to help, but I knew the TARDIS didn't like me, she probably wouldn't fly for me even if The Doctor wanted her to, It's strange, calling a blue box 'she', I mean, it's more than just a box, so much more, but how could he possibly know it was a girl? Maybe it had been alive once? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard The Doctor let out a grunt of pure anger.

The Doctor's POV

I couldn't believe this was happening, I wanted to smash the TARDIS to pieces.

"Clara, we have to get out of here" I said, taking her hand and leading her to the door

"Um, excuse me? Care to explain why?" She said, letting go of m,y grip and folding her arms, she was so stubborn.

"This isn't a game Clara, the TARDIS is dangerous right now, we can't be in here, she's going to recreate herself from the inside, we're in a Parallel Universe, one that I've been in before, and once was too many, now that I'm here again, which, by the way, should be impossible!" I raised my voice and pointed a finger towards the console as if directing the sentence to the TARDIS, which I was.

"Paralell Universe? No, They're just stories, myths" Clara told me, she didn't understand, and she probably never would, as much as she tried to convince everyone she understands.

"Isn't that what you thought about everything you've seen with me? Come on Clara, you are in a tiny blue box thats hundreds of millions of times bigger on the inside, nothing's just a story anymore." I explained, I watched as the expression on her face turned from serious to being close to tears.

"What's that face for?" I asked, curiously.

"Just this, everything, It's just all so real and it shouldn't be-" Clara stopped in shock, all the lights had gone off in the TARDIS, she'd started fixing herself.

"Lets go, everything's okay out here" I reassured her, even though I wasn't quite sure myself.

Clara's POV

We stepped outside of the TARDIS, I looked around me, we were standing on a beach, It didn't seem any different to the real Universe, I saw The Doctor looking uneasy, I'd grabbed my jacket from the railing on the side of the TARDIS, just incase. I laid it down longways, it was long enough for two people to sit on, I sat on one side leaving space for The Doctor, if he wanted.

"So, tell me, why's the TARDIS recreating herself or whatever" I asked, trying to distract him from whatever he was thinking about, because it didn't look nice from the look on his face.

"Well, the TARDIS isn't supposed to be here, it's supposed to be impossible, but it looks like the walls of the Universe were weak and the TARDIS locked onto something and pulled us in" He explained, taking up the last of the space on my jacket beside me.

"Well, what did it lock onto? And why didn't you want to come here? I thought impossible things were like bait for you" I said, smiling slightly, I was still confused as to why The Doctor was making such a big deal of being here. He sighed and began explaining,

"A long time ago, when I was a different person, I lost a friend here, someone I knew for a short time but knew better than anyone I'd ever travelled with. Because we were so far out into the Vortex, almost at the edge, I didn't realise because I wasn't watching properly. The TARDIS locks on to the nearest thing it knows, and that happened to be Bad Wolf Bay, but she knows we shouldn't be here, so she was pulling herself towards it and away at the same time, but the force pulling towards was stronger. I just wasn't ready to come back yet." The Doctor didn't look at me, he just kept his eyes on the sea, which seemed like a million miles away.

"I'm so sorry" Was all I could manage to say, The Doctor wasn't finished, he wanted to talk about it, I had a feeling this was the first time he had in a long time, because of the raw emotion in his eyes.

"She was pulled through the rift, it's like a wall between two worlds, at torchwod, that's an institution that deals with aliens, it's kind of like a team of me, only I'm much better, I burned up sun just to say goodbye to her and I never got to say what I was always thinking." He looked so upset, I wrapped my arms around him, he was shaking, his breath was warm on my neck, I'm sure I felt tears but I held onto him until he wanted to let go, just incase he was crying.

"Wait, what do you mean you were a different person?" I asked, only just realising what he'd said.

"I was, I'm a time lord, so I can't die, well, I can, but only if I die again during coming back to life, but when I come back to life, I have a different body, all the same memories and knowledge, just a different personality" I shivered at the thought of someone growing a new body, but then smiled a little as I imagined The Doctor's tiny frame developing a large green head.

"Imagine you ended up with like a big green head but the same body" I laughed and he reciprocated, I was glad he seemed cheered up slightly, I was anxious to ask my next question incase it managed to ruin his better mood.

"Do you think she's here? You're friend?" I asked reluctantly, The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"I hope so, but I don't think I could handle seeing her, I just hope she's safe" He told me, fixing his hair several times because the wind kept blowing it away, he eventually gave up.

Rose's POV

I was having the strangest feelings that someone was waiting for me at Bad Wolf Bay, I'd been feeling like this for almost 2 weeks so when I woke up today and felt it stronge than ever, I decided to see if I was right. I didn't have anything to lose, I was on my own anyway so I didn't tell anyone what I was doing, they'd only dissaprove, since I was pregnant they hardly ever let me leave my bed so god forbid driving a few hours to see what was going on. John was working away for Torchwood for a few days so he'd left last night, taking Dad with him for support, they'd been getting on surprisingly well. As for Mum, she'd taken Tony to the play area for the day. I went into the bedroom and put on whichever clothes I had lying around, with my Blue leather jacket on top. Eventually I got into the Black truck and began the long drive to Bad Wolf Bay.

When I arrived I got out of the car and saw that Blue box I'd been waiting for since the last time I saw it, I covered my mouth with my hands to stop my scream, I started to run towards it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clara's POV

"Woah, someone's in a hurry" I said nodding my head in the direction of the Blonde girl running across the beach.

"Oh my... Clara, that's Rose, that's-" The Doctor stopped and sprung to his feet, me following, I saw tears forming in The Doctor's eyes, eventually spilling over.

"See, I told you I couldn't handle it" He said, smiling to hide the fact that he'd just had the biggest shock of his life.

"Doctor!" I heard Rose shout from halfway towards us, The Doctor began running towards her, I couldn't help but smile at them.

Rose's POV

"Doctor?" I said stopping dead in my tracks as we reached each other, I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my chest, but having the best kind of butterflied at the same time, I didn't know what to feel, I felt like screaming because he was a different man now, not my Doctor anymore, but at the same time, felt like jumping into his arms and hugging him forever because it was just a different face.

"Rose" He said and took me into his arms, I tightened my arms around him and started sobbing, I couldn't believe this was happening, all because of a stupid feeling I had at the bottom of my stomach and the back of my mind, I was back with The Doctor, in his arms.

"How is this happening?" I asked him, looking up from his shoulder, taking a first proper look at his face.

"The TARDIS found you and locked onto here" He told me, holding me out at arms length, looking at me.

"Oi, what's with the chin?" I asked him, laughing, I was still slightly crying, at least they were happy tears.

"Don't start, baby bump" He said pointing at my stomach and sticking his tounge out as if the baby could see him.

"And who... is that" I said, nodding towards a brown haired girl, smiling at us from outside the TARDIS, I waved at her and she waved back.

"She's just a friend, she's travelling with me, it's not-" I stopped him where he was.

"No, It's fine, see, baby and everything now, me" I told him putting my hands over my bump.

"Yeah, I see, but it's not like that, she's just a friend" He explained, making silly faces at my stomach, I lightly punched his arm.

"Your face is gonna stay like that, come on, introduce me" I said linking arms with him and we walked to the TARDIS where the girl was standing.

The Doctor's POV

"Clara, this is Rose, Rose, This is Clara. I guess human-y chatter will happen now" I said, awkwardly removing myself from the situation and standing beside the TARDIS, making sure I was still in earshot of the two.

"So, you used to travel with him then?" I heard Clara ask Rose.

"Yeah, a long time ago, before he was who he is now" She replied with a warm smile, I could tell she was remembering.

"Cool, you've got a baby on the way I see?" Clara said, Rose nodded.

"Yeah, got my own Doctor now, his name's John, he's kind of The Doctor but human, It's complicated" She tried to explain without sounding mad, something rare when you've been in the TARDIS for a while.

"Awesome" Clara said cheerily, I walked back over to the two girls.

Just then, the TARDIS made a wooshing noise and dissapeared, I panicked at first until I soniced it and realised she was only invisible, then I realised it she going to take longer than I thought to repair herself.

"Uh, Doctor... Where's the TARDIS?" Clara said, Rose looking confused also.

"Not to worry, she's still there, just invisible, less noticible while she's repairing herself. Looks like we're stuck here for a while though." I explained to the girls, Rose stepped forward.

"You could come and stay with us? We've got the room" She offered, I smiled

"You are a lifesaver Rose Tyler" I said, cupping her face in my hands and kissing her forehead.

"Ah! Smith" She said, holding out a ring on her finger, I whistled and twirled the ring around her finger.

"C'mon, It's a long drive home" She said, leading us to the truck she'd arrived in. 


End file.
